Not Alone
by starkids-off-to-pigfarts
Summary: Blaine wants to write Kurt a song after Kurt is badly Bullied
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's another trial idea for a story I think you might like... It won't be very long, maybe 5 chapters; Or I dont know maybe longer im coming up with lots of new Ideas! I won't publish more unless I get some feedback people! Ok So this in both Blaine's and Kurt's POV (ill say when it changes) and it takes place on the last day of school before summer after season two... they're madly in Love... ok ENJOY! **

(Kurt's POV)

Finally, the last day of School! I thought as I nearly skipped down the hallway towards the final Glee Practice of the year. I can't wait for next week, my Dad is going on a little vacation cruise to Canada, (I think he said Saint John, who knows where that is...) with Carole. I'm extremely happy for them, but mostly me... because they agreed to let Blaine stay with me the ENTIRE WEEK as long as we slept in different rooms. (I agreed, but we all know that will NEVER happen.) Finn's sleeping over at Puck's or something, I'm finding things hard to remember lately in my haze of excitement!

As I walked into the choir room, I was greeted with unrestrained excitement from everybody as we sat down for the last time that year.

As usual Mr. Shue talked, about summer, and some other shit I don't really care about. All I could think of was Blaine, sitting in his seat waiting for the last bell, just like I was. Is Blaine thinking of me too? I asked myself, but suddenly I was awoken from my Blaine induced coma-like state when the group started a version of High School Musical's "What Time is it". I never really cared for the movies, but the song fit us perfectly. As soon as we ended, the final bell rang, and the whole school seemed to scream simultaneously.

I was attacked with hugs from Mercedes and Rachel (we were much closer after Nationals) then Finn came up to me and said "Later Bro, I'm headed over to Finn's now. " I just nodded as he walked away. My phone rang with a song I recognised as Blaine's ringtone. "Candles" I answered immediately.

K-Hey!

B-Hello Kurt (He sounded like he was smiling )

K- What's up?

B- Well, I was thinking that we go for Coffee of something.

K-Sounds great!

B-Awesome, Dalton got out early today so I can pick you up in fifteen minutes, ok Angel?

K-(Kurt giggled but muffled it with other hand) Sure! I'll be there!

B- Can't Wait, Bye

K- Neither can I, see you soon Blaine, Bye.

I felt lighter than air, how can I, Kurt Hummel, have someone like BlaineLove Me! He's so handsome and sweet and caring and dapper and respectful... and handsome and lovable... and did I say Handsome? Because he is HOT!

I walked towards my locker, and grabbed all of my books and belongings, including the picture of Blaine before heading out towards my meeting spot with the real thing. Before I could reach it though, my path was blocked by two massive football players. We were behind a wall so nobody could see me there, trapped.

"Excuse me" I said confidently, trying to stay composed. But they didn't respond, the larger one stepped closer to me "Now that Karofski's all goody-goody, we've decided that we don't like Fairy's. Not even outside school. That's right Queenie; we're going to make this summer fun."

I backed away slowly as they inched forward. I turned around and tried to run, but a third massive football player emerged from behind the wall, and grabbed by messenger bag. He dumped its contents onto the cement sidewalk, and picked up the picture of Blaine; I tried to grab it from him but one of the others grabbed my shirt and pulled me back. "Who's this, Princess?" He turned it towards me "Your boyfriend?" I squirmed harder, but it resulted in a firmer hold on my shirt. "No" I lied, "We're just friends" I didn't want them hurting anyone else, especially Blaine. They all aughed wickedly.

The one holding the picture smashed it to the ground, shards of glass spraying up onto my arms and face. My squirming became more like thrashing "Does that upset you, Girly?" The one holding my shirt threw me onto the ground, on top on the glass. Each one kicked my defeated, defenceless body before walking away, laughing. My face burned with pain, and was red with blood, they left me there, on the ground, bleeding, and alone.

(Blaine's POV)

This was going to be the best summer ever! Me and Kurt were going to be spending all the time they could together. I really want to write a song for him, I thought as I drove down the last street before the school. I love him so much, and I need to tell him with music. I turned into the parking lot and found our usual parking spot.

Oh my God, is that Kurt? There was a boy face down on the cement. Right behind the school. I jumped out of the car at reakeck speed, not bothering to close the door, and sprinted towards the motionless body. I could feel tears spull over my eyes and I kneeled close to his head and realied who it was.

"Kurt! Kurt! KURT! Come on Baby, wake up! It's Blaine!" Kurt managed to sit up with Blaine's help. His entire face was covered with deep cuts, each, dripping blood down his usually perfect face. "Blaine?" Kurt seemed drowsy with pain. "Yes baby, it's me." I answered as I wiped blood from his face with my sleeve.

"What happened? Who did this to you Kurt?" He leaned into my chest for support and I put my arms around his fragile shaking body before he answered. It was those vile, slimy, unworthy, worthless, wretched, homophobic Foodball Neanderthals" He sobbed into my blazer. "But I thought they were leaving you alone now?" I didn't understand why they could do this to him. "They said th-that even though ka-karofsky wasn't doing it, they still don''t l-like fa-fairies like me. They said-d th-that they w-w-were..." He burst into tears, I held him closer, but lifted his chin so that he was looking in my eyes,

"Th-they're go-going to m-ake... s- this summer m-my liv-living my living h-hell"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**If you read this, I love you! (even if you dont like it!)**

**Well, here's the next chapter, it took me awhile to finish and its really short, and don't you just hate writer's block? If I don't get more of that magical thing called reviews I won't Post the Next One! Anyway... here's chapter two, of Not Alone...**

**WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF FLUFF **

**(Just in case you're stupid) I don't own glee (sadly) :P**

**(Blaine's POV)**

I just cannot believe what they did to Kurt. I will NOT let that happen again; Even if I have to stay by his side for the rest of the summer. That actually sounds amazing... Starting Monday I'll be living with Kurt for a whole week, during that week, and even after, I will not let them touch him, even if I have to risk my life to do it. Kurt probably feels alone, like nobody understands. I need to show him that I I'll be there for him, no matter what... I grabbed a pen and pad of paper from my bedside table and got started.

"_Baby You're Not Alone, 'Cause __You're here __With Me, and Nothin's ever gonna bring __us down, Cause __Nothing can__ keep me from __loving you, __and you know it's true. It__ don't matter what will come to be. __Our Love is all we need to make it through." _ That sounds like a good chorus, I thought to myself once I had finished, and re-written it about fifty times. I looked at the clock, it had been two hours; Then I sighed deeply, this might take awhile...

It was now evening on Saturday; Sunday night was when I would head over to Kurt's for the week. I hadn't thought of any more lyrics for the song... Suddenly, just as I was finishing packing, inspiration hit me. So sat on my bed and scribbled down a few lines "I've been Alone, Surrounded by Darkness, and I've seen how heartless, the world can be" Suddenly I was writing down lyrics I had never imagined could go into a song, yet, there they were. The song depicted perfectly how Kurt must be feeling, and how I felt, too...

I was in the middle of the bridge when I got a text from Kurt.

K-Blaine I'm dwn the st frm my house HELP!

I was out the door before I could read the message twice.

**OOH CLIFFHANGER!**

**It would of been longer if I had of gotten more reviews! (yeah that means you) Lots of you read it, but only 1 review, oh come on, I allowed anon. reviews just for you! It only has to be a sentence! Ok, each review gets me to write another paragraph on the next chapter, deal?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm not seeing very many reviews! :( (Reviews are like my air) This one was the hardest chapter of them all. I hate writing bad things about Kurt... Don't worry, the fluff is coming soon! (Just not this chapter)**

**Thanks to ColferFan1217 and Nessie for their reviews, they motivated me to finish this Chap. :D So here we go, chapter 3... Oh, yeah and Italics means thoughts... or like a diary entry-like thing...**

(Kurt's P.O.V)

_Will this nightmare ever end? Will the smallest glint of hope emanate from my black-hole of a life? All I was doing was innocently heading down to the corner store to buy some milk, but no. I am Kurt Hummel; and life just isn't that easy for me. _The three Jocks crowded around him in wide circle, slowly forcing Kurt towards the dirty, grey brick wall. "Sorry Princess'' we haven't properly been introduced... " said the biggest and most menacing looking one "I'm Red" He was tall and blonde, the other two, both black, with a significant difference in height nodded, "I'm Zip" Said the taller one, "...and I'm Garth." He said that with a growl and it made Kurt jump back, he was now pressed against the dirty wall, helpless, alone...

(Blaine's P.O.V)

_Time slowed... every time I felt like I was almost there, a light turned red. A deer seemed to suddenly be convinced that he HAD to cross the FREAKING ROAD, right in front of my car. It seemed days later that I arrived on Kurt's street. Immediately I found him. It was impossible to even process emotion. My brain was dead bolted to one thought only. Save Kurt. It was that determination, fueled by love, and hatred that brought me to drive into that parking lot, step out, and face my worst nightmare, head on. _Blaine leaped out of the car. He was now facing Kurt; the others just seemed oblivious to his arrival. Kurt's expression was one Blaine never wanted to see on that beautiful face ever again. It was a mixture of terror, relief, pain, and helplessness. It made Blaine feel even more determined. He knew he couldn't take on all of them, but he had to do something... the three were dangerously close to Kurt... Blaine arrived just in time. Just as the tallest one swung backwards, fist clenched, Blaine sprinted towards the four of them and, with his sudden determination and excessive strength pushed in between them, to receive the stinging blow to his face. He dropped to his knees at the sudden searing pain, leaving a Bewildered Kurt to kneel behind him, one arm on Blaine's back. But the three weren't having that. Zip grabbed Kurt's hair and jerked him back into a standing position.

(Kurt's P.O.V)

Garth kicked Blaine's unconscious body to the side. Kurt struggled with all his might, to no avail; Zip had him in a death grip. "Quit trying to run away, and we'll leave your girlfriend out of this, Queenie." Kurt went limp. Blaine meant so much to him. They were NOT hurting him more. Kurt stopped fighting, and closed his eyes, resigned to whatever pain that was sure to come.

(Blaine's P.O.V)

_Where am I? _He was face down in a pool of his own blood. Suddenly he remembered, and sat up abruptly, just to find Kurt, fall to the ground in pain. His screams echoing in Blaine's ears. Suddenly he didn't care what would happen to himself. He loved Kurt too much to let him get hurt. The three laughed and each kicked Kurt in turn, having him screaming in agony. Then they seemed to get bored and turned to walk away, But Blaine managed to stick his foot out just in time resulting in both Zip and Garth falling flat on their faces. Blaine stood up, face to face with Red and summoning all of his strength punched his nose. He swore he heard it crack. The three, all injured, Red, Clutching his nose, and the other two limping slightly, quickly made their way to Garth's truck and sped away, but not before shouting out the window "You won't have your girlfriend with you next time Fag!"

Blaine scrambled to Kurt's side; he looked so defenceless, like he could be broken at the slightest touch. Blaine slowly flipped him over so that he was facing upwards. "K-Kurt..." The tears streamed down his face. Kurt was in so much pain.

(Kurt's P.O.V)

"Blaine, I never thought you would come..." he said softly as Blaine lifted him up to lean on his shoulders. "Kurt..." Blaine turned to look into his pain-filled eyes. "I would do anything for you, and pity the fool who tries to stop me." Kurt didn't care how much it hurt him; he leaned towards Blaine and kissed him softly. It hurt like hell, but he loved it. No, he loved Blaine.

**I hated writing Kurt and Blaine Getting Hurt :(**

**The next chapter will be really really fluffy I PROMISE!**

**Klaine Forever, 3**

**"And Forever We Shall Be, Unless The writers change things in Season Three"**

**-Chris Colfer**

**"Kurt, You Had Me at Emmy"**

**-Darren Criss**

**Theres a videos of it on youtube just look up Dublin Glee Live Klaine Skit**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I've changed my mind, since some of the early chapters were so short due to writer's block, the story will end up being seven chapters. This one will be more fluffy I think of Klaine as very romantic, not like smutty, so yeah, I'm also wondering whether I should write some one shots, or like another long story, or if I should continue Lucky, but I don't really like that one, but I guess I could if I was totally out of ideas... anyway PLEASE REVIEW, I'm not sure if you like it or not so I'm freaking out! I'm sorry this took so long, I haven't had much MOTIVATION! Just Kidding! I looove yoouu (but seriously review!)**

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

Kurt didn't quite know how to feel... he was scared...he was happy... he was still in pain... he was in love... but knew that he couldn't leave the house alone. That was for sure. _At least Blaine will be here soon, Blaine... _Kurt sighed_; _He took out his journal and began doodling hearts, with_** "Blaine" **__written_ inside of each one.

(Blaine`s POV)

_I can`t stop worrying about Kurt... Is he OK? Is he regretting life, or his sexuality? What if he decides it's not worth it... No Blaine, don't even go there... no... That would never happen. But, maybe if I finish the song he will feel better... somehow... _Blaine spent all day working out the most of the lyrics and the musical arrangements for the song. He put his heart and soul into it. Before he knew it, it was 5pm, time for him to go over to Kurt's. He was really excited, probably over-excitrd about getting to live with him for a whole week, but he was scared that Kurt would find the song insulting or something... _No Blaine don't go there either._

(Later That Evening Blaine's POV)

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed leaning onto the headboard. Kurt had his head resting on Blaine's shoulder, peacefully. They both closed their eyes and let their hearts beat as one. "I love you, Kurt" Blaine said as he reached up to stroke Kurt's hair, he opened his bright blue eyes, which made Blaine melt, "I love you too..." Kurt replied and he curled his legs up to his chest and laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his head.

They stayed like that, locked in each other's embrace until Blaine broke the silence, "You have to tell him you know" Kurt lifted his head and glanced at Blaine, who continued, "Your Dad, about what's been happening..." All Blaine could see in those _(gorgeous) _eyes was guilt, nervousness and pain, it made him want to beat the living crap out of anybody who ever made him feel bad, but then he remembered the Jeremiah incident... Kurt looked down at his feet guiltily for a few seconds before finally responding "I...I didn't know what to say... and his heart... and..." He rambled on, but Blaine took Kurt shoulders in his hands and turned him to face him, "You're just making excuses, you know you have to tell him." Kurt turned back around to sit on the edge of the bed, "God, Blaine... I know you're right, but I just... I don't know..." Blaine sighed and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

Blaine put an arm around his boyfriend and held him close, whispering in his ear, "Courage"_... _But he was interrupted by Burt calling them downstairs. "Coming"! Kurt yelled back. He stood up and took Blaine's hand. "I'll tell him, don't worry." Blaine smiled hesitantly and stood up, following Kurt down the stairs.

(Kurt's POV)

Burt was rushing around making sure he hadn't forgotten anything "Ok Kurt, so I left mine and Carole's number's on the fridge, and umm... Finn will be at Pucks, and don't do anything... uhhh... well you know what I mean..." Kurt glanced at Blaine for reassurance who nodded at him and pushed him forward. "Dad-" Kurt tried to interrupt his father's ramblings "What, huh? And... we need sunscreen, although I hear it's foggy there..." Burt continued, only partially aware of his son "DAD"! Kurt yelled, "I know, you can take care of yourself Kurt... he rushed out the door, "Bye Kiddo, bye Blaine!" And the door closed on Kurt, as he watched them drive away through the small window. "Well, that went well"

* * *

><p><strong>(Did "And let their hearts beat as one" sound as cheesy as it felt writing it?) <strong>

**I think it was... anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Want to know what happens? REVIEW! The first reviewer who asks me to I will tell a secret about what happens via private messaging! (Great, now I have to figure out what happens...)**

**Was it fluffy enough? I don't think so :P I swear it will get fluffier I just had to get the plot moving a bit here... which I think I failed at but oh well ;)**

**Later! Have a happy Klainebow filled day the next chapter will be up Tuesday! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I was reading through the past chapters today and noticed that I've been switching from 1****st**** person to 3****rd**** person... Oops :P So here's what I'm going to do so that it doesn't get overly confusing, If I say (Kurt's POV) or (Blaine's POV) It will be in 1****st**** person, If I go like (N) it means narrator, kay? Hope that wasn't excessively confusing... anyway thanks to Shadowstar556 she won the sneak peek contest and also thank you to anyone who takes the time to read the product of my Summer Vacation! Ok... I'll shut up! **

(N)

Kurt didn't know what to do... his father had left, for the entire week leaving Kurt alone. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own. Well Maybe not totally alone, but parentless. "Well, what do we do Know?" Blaine asked. The taller boy looked over, at an obvious attempt at seductiveness, "I have an idea..." The two boys looked at each other. "Disney Movies"! Kurt and Blaine screamed in unison, laughing hysterically they plopped down onto the overstuffed Couch.

_(Many hours of Singing along to movies Such as, The Little Mermaid, The Lady and the Tramp, and the Lion King and several bags of spilt popcorn later...)_

(Blaine`s POV)

As I lay here in Kurt`s bed... (Oh my gosh I`m in Kurt`s bed!) I can`t help but wonder what he`s dreaming about... Is he having nightmares about them like I did after the Sadie Hawkins Dance? But these bullies, they're following him, I just can't imagine... My thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Kurt, screaming and thrashing beside me. "NO! DON'T HURT HIM! NOO!" He turned from side to side so violently, it was terrifying.

(N)

Blaine jumped on top of Kurt and shook him awake. "Kurt! Kurt, wake up!" He started to try pushing Blaine off of him before suddenly coming to the realisation that his dream had, in fact, not been real, and that Blaine was not being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach, while Kurt was held helpless. Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and held him close, never wanting to let go. "Kurt! What happened! Why were you screaming?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, full of worry, and explained. "They were... the bullies... they kidnapped us; and... they held me against a wall... but..." He pulled Blaine close once again, so grateful that it hadn't been real. Blaine spoke into Kurt's ear, "What did they do Kurt"? Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's hair. "They were killing you."

(Blaine's POV)

Don't get me wrong, I'm no mind-reader, but I think that the dream meant more than that he was scared of the Bullies... he was more scared for ME! Hadn't Kurt been the one they were chasing? Isn't he the one he should be scared for? This just isn't right...

(Kurt's POV)

"Cedes! I am so happy to see you!" It was Sunday night after a day of relaxing at home with... who else? Blaine! Mercedes was coming to sleep over, while Blaine went over to Wes's for some Summer Warbler stupid meeting all night thing. To be honest I didn't even care. "It's felt like forever white-boy!" She squealed as she rushed up to hug me. We almost ran up the stairs, to my room. Blaine was still there, almost ready to leave. "Hey, I'm leaving now!" he said as he stuffed some socks into his Warbler's bag, he turned around, "Mercedes!" Blaine hugged my best friend. "Blaine, have you been good to my boy"? She asked when they let go. He looked over at me, I was still leaning in the doorway. "I try my hardest to be the very best boyfriend I can, but I still don't think I deserve him..." We smiled lovingly at each other, until Mercedes broke the silence, "Aww, get out of here before I barf..." She pushed Blaine towards the door. I pulled him into a quick kiss before I pushed him away, too.

Mercedes told him all about her life at home, and what had been going on with her family before asking the dreaded question "How are you?" _How does one answer a question, that has no direct answer, he was happy, to be with Blaine, Sad that he wouldn't go to the same school as him next year happy that it was summer, and oh yeah, TERRIFIED FOR HIS AND HIS BOYFRIENDS LIFES! I_ hesitated, and Mercedes, being an excellent judge of my behaviour, jumped on it.

(Blaine's POV)

I was almost out the door before I remembered that I had forgotten my guitar, _Silly Blaine..._ So I walked back up the stairs and peeked into Kurt's room. What I saw shocked me, he was sitting on the carpet sobbing onto Mercedes' shoulder, wait, no he was talking... I know it's not right to spy, but I couldn't resist... "...I just don't know what to do 'Cedes... I can't stand watching them hurt Blaine and my body can't take any more, they're following me! I can't leave the house! My dad didn't even stop to ask what was wrong, If I tell Blaine he will surely make me promise not to take the blow for him like I did last time... 'Cedes... I feel so alone... (N)

That's what made Blaine's Heart drop. Kurt felt ALONE. He needed to know that he wasn't alone. That's it, the name for the song... Not alone...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter on Saturday :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sorry this was late, I am literally in the car driving Home right now, so I wrote this on Word, without Internet to post, so I'm really sorry, I've been on Vacation for the past two weeks, like I drove two days to Toronto, stayed there a week, drove all the way back home, (two more days) spent a night at home then left for another two day drive to an island cottage of my parent's friends, on a native reserve with no electricity shower or internet. I bathed in a lake. I had a mouse in my bed, and a beach on my front steps. No joke. It was ummm rustic... anyway no posting and barely any writing, sorry (Hi Emily) Review and Check out my other stories Pweashh! Enjoy! (sorry 4 the length of the note, back to the STORY!)**

Blaine's POV

That was it. I HAVE to finish it now. He feels so alone... I can tell. When he tells me he's OK I know that he's lying to me just so that I won't worry, but I will; and I won't stop worrying until he's safe. I waited a couple minutes, and then grabbed my guitar, leaving for the meeting.

I never actually paid any attention at Wes banging that stupid gavel and David demanding that we perform more slow songs, or something along those lines, I had no Idea. Apparently my lack of attention to my surroundings was noticed by the others. "Blaine, you haven't said anything all meeting, what's wrong?" Thad asked once the formal meeting was adjourned. I hesitated, _Should I tell them? What would Kurt say if I did, could they help me? _"Dude, you're NEVER this messed, what's the matter?" I looked around nervously at the concerned faces staring back at me as I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lip unconsciously. There was an anxious and lengthy pause, occasionally interrupted by prodding Warblers. "I...uh, I..." I stuttered. Suddenly I threw my hands over my eyes to avoid the prying eyes. And sped through my explanation without thought "Kurt has been getting attacked my bullies all week and they're following him and now they're hurting both of us, and Kurt just told me... well Mercedes that he felt like he couldn't tell me anything because I would worry and he keeps taking the pain for me and I don't want him to get hurt and we're both scared and Kurt feels alone and I don't want him to feel that and now I'm trying to write him a song to show him that I'm there for him and we're in this together and I really don't know what to do and I hate to put all of this on you guys but I've been keeping it in for awhile and I really don't have anyone to go to.. a...an...d-d...". I snapped, Crashing onto the floor in a sobbing mess. I couldn't keep it in. It flowed out of me. All of the stress of the past few days poured out of me. The rest of the warblers hadn't moved. They were standing I around the living room shocked at my outburst of emotion. I could of been seconds that I sat there shaking, it could of been years. I didn't care.

~N

"Oh my god. Blaine. I... we... " Wes kneeled beside him, after a long silence. "How can we help?"

Twelve hours, seven meltdowns (most not by Blaine, but other frustrated Warblers) three broken strings, nine Gavel related injuries, one lost voice, three large pepperoni pizzas, and twenty seven bottles of Red Bull later, Blaine had a beautiful song, complete with a signature Warbler's vocal arrangement. Blaine also had a plan.

The rest of Kurt's night mostly consisted of Karaoke an extremely lengthy movie marathon; the highlight being dancing on the coffee table, a tribute to Blaine of course

. Kurt and Mercedes did their best to not think about the bullying troubles after a long and emotional discussion on the topic.

Around noon the next day, Kurt heard Blaine's car pull into the driveway. A smile creeping onto his face, that which only Blaine could summon. Mercedes glanced at the lovesick teenager and sighed grabbing her knapsack and heading for the door. "'Cedes, where you going so soon? We were going to go to lunch with Blaine, remember?" Kurt turned from the episode of Cribs they had been watching. Mercedes smiled, "You and your little white boy should go spend some time together, I don't wanna be no third wheel anymore." She flashed back to the Gaygaygay little purse hallucination and shivered with the awkwardness of the memory. "Later Kurt" She went to open the door, but had been attacked with a hug. "Love you 'Cedes, thank you soooo much." He squeezed her tightly once more before letting her open the door. She looked back at him "Anytime you need to talk just call me. I'm here for you." Kurt smiled back at her as she walked towards her car, stopping to greet Blaine on her way there.

- B

I walked up the steps towards the house, struggling with carrying my duffel bag and guitar case at the same time. Suddenly the guitar had been lifted. I looked up from my feet to find my wonderful boyfriend staring back at me, a smile on his beautiful face, and carrying my guitar case in his left hand. I couldn't help but beam. I mean, who wouldn't? He was just so god dammed beautiful! "Hi K-"I really wasn't able to finish my sentence, with his lips pressed against mine, soft and longing. Somehow all of my bags had been abandoned on the rock pathway, and I had Kurt pressed up against my car door. I was lost in my own world. There was nothing but me and Kurt; Pressed together, in a passionate kiss. That was, until Finn drove up.

N~

"Uh... Guys?" Finn peeked hi head out the window but didn't look at them. Both Kurt and Blaine groaned, annoyed, but looked up at the person who interrupted them. Suddenly realizing who it was they attempted to straighten their clothes and fix their hair. It didn't help much. Kurt's cheeks became a dark shade of magenta, and Blaine shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Finn got out of the car slowly. "I just forgot some stuff... and uh... I didn't mean to interrupt anything..." He closed the car door, but didn't move, leaving Kurt, still red-faces, to gesture towards the house, "No... umm, sure I'll let you inside.

K~ (Later that night)

"I can NOT believe that happened!" Blaine shook with laughter and fell backwards onto my bed next to me; I layed back beside him. "That was terrible, and Finn, of all people!" I smiled as I snuggled into Blaine's chest. He simply wrapped his arms around me and just held me there. God I love it when I'm in his arms. So close. I inhaled deeply, breathing in his musty, warm aroma. How am I so hopelessly in love? I mean, it's kind of ridiculous; I've only known him for what, nine months? And yet, my happiness virtually depends on his very existence. Did I fall too fast? Blaine ran a hand through my hair and rested his head on mine. No, I'm pretty sure we were meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay Chapter seven! I'm finished, just an Epilogue to go (maybe)! Thank you so much to my amazing readers and supporters.**

**I do NOT own Glee, (however Much I think I do,)**

**OK here we go...**

The next couple days were spent with each other, both perfectly content. They sang far too many duets to be legal, went on a Picnic in the woods, and even spent a day just lying on the couch watching cheesy TLC shows, although, neither took in much of it, they were lost in each other.

Kurt-

I got out of the car in front of the Lima Bean, and looked around at the busy scene in front of the Café. I tensed up, realizing that this was my first time in Public since, well, the incident. I closed my door and looked over at Blaine. He had on his "I'm all strong and happy but inside I'm losing it face". I knew Blaine well, and I knew that he would try to stay calm, for me. It wasn't working. I grabbed on to Blaine's hand, squeezing tighter than I knew I should. We walked into the Café; I relaxed once we got inside. They weren't here. Blaine led us towards the line-up, and we stood sides pressed together; It was comforting to know he was here, but really, I would rather it just be me if I got hurt.

Blaine-

_This is it. The day the Plan goes into action, step one, bring Kurt to the lima bean and show him that the three wouldn't be here. Step two, Warblers Pop out of nowhere and we serenade him with my song. Step three, awesome awkward public make out, ok, maybe I didn't think that last one out... Either way, it's gonna be good. _

They stepped up to the counter, ordering the usual, which the Barista knew by heart, smiling at them as they stepped to the side, waiting for the order. Something wasn't right; Kurt tensed again squeezing Blaine's hand tighter. Blaine felt Kurt grow cold, he turned his head slowly. Shit. Of course, the one day he had managed to convince Kurt to go out in public was the day that Kurt's worst nightmare had decided show up. He dragged Kurt around the counter and they crouched there. Blaine's heart raced, and he swore he could hear Kurt's beating faster from beside him. They crouched there, unnoticed, until the Barista called out "Kurt and Blaine!" she scanned the shop, before looking down at her feet. "What in the hell are you doing down there, hide and seek?" She pulled them both up before handing them coffee and sending them out into the seating area. Blaine's right hand was numb from their squeezing, the other burning from the Coffee spilling out of the cup due to his shaking hand. The look of Red's face was terrifying. It was as if he was about to kill you with his eyes like a basilisk; Behind him stood Garth and Zip.

They just stood there, like deer in headlights, waiting. A couple seconds later they heard someone say loudly from the other side of the Coffee shop. "You know Garth; I think that being Gay is gross." Then Zip said, also too loud, "I think that Fags should be thrown in prison. It's disturbing, and we shouldn't have to watch them be all gross and fruity." Blaine was used to Homophobic jerks saying stuff like that, but he still felt like he had been punched in the gut. He looked over at Kurt who was doing his best to put on his "Bitch Please" face; it wasn't working. The trio took a collective step towards them, and the space between them cleared all eyes on the confrontation.

Suddenly Blaine remembered his plan. The warblers were outside the back door waiting for a text from Blaine. He whipped out his phone, sending the text he had saved in drafts, _NOW._

The back door flew open and a range of harmonies drifted through the air. "Noooo, Nooo, ooooh ahooooo do, do, do d-..." They broke off one by one choppily, noticing the scene unfolding before them, they stood awkwardly for a couple seconds before Red spoke, "Oh, look it's the Faggy school, better run away before they try and rape us!" This got a rouse of maniacal laughter from the other two. Wes' face got scarlet as he stood a few feet from the laughing football player, fuming. "You listen here, coward. You're going to stop laughing and LISTEN TO ME LIKE A FUCKING MAN!" The three stopped their laughter and stared at the infuriated Warbler, half frightened, half intrigued. "And what are you going to do about it if we don't, Fruit!" The three laughed again, this time louder. "I don't know what your problem is, but you had better figure it out before I have to hurt you." Red Stared down at Wes, smirking. "Oh sorry, gonna kill us with your awful singing, I'm so terrified." Wes Put on a fake smile, as the three laughed. He walked back towards the Warblers and whispered something in their ears. The smug looking warblers crossed their arms over their chests defiantly, as if asking the three to try something. Blaine and Kurt Stood still shocked at the showdown occurring in a usually very peaceful coffee shop. The stares from the customers and employees were priceless; ranging from terrified to delighted, and everything in between. "Fine" Red shrugged, leading his group out of the shop and down the busy street.

Kurt~

"Wha- " but I couldn't get much else out with thirteen or so pairs of arms squishing me in tight embraces. Blaine was the last to let go; actually he didn't let go, not until I pried him off of my shoulder. Our eyes glazed with tears he leaned in and what we shared was one of my favourite moments in my life, raw relief, emotion, stress, and passion radiated off of us in waves, effectively stopping anyone from trying to interrupt us.

Blaine~

"_Well. That didn't go quite as planned. " _I thought as I curled up onto the couch beside Kurt, Tomorrow was the last day of our week together. This alone made me want to hold him close and never let go, but of course, I would probably do that anyway if I could... "Kurt..." I said as I lifted my head off of his shoulder. "Are you going to call the police about..." I trailed off not wanting to remind him. He wrapped his arm around me. "I will Blaine, don't worry." We looked into each other's eyes, Hazel meeting icy Blue, "I love you." I put my forehead against Kurt's relishing in the time that we had. Suddenly I remembered...

I stood up slowly, walking casually across the living-room to grab my Guitar. Kurt smiled, damn, his smile distracts me... I slowly began strumming the chords, closing my eyes savouring the emotion behind the music.

Opening my eyes to stare inadvertently into my Kurt's, I breathed in, to sing the first notes.

_I've been Alone, Surrounded By Darkness_

He stared into my eyes, they showed mixed emotions.

And I've Seen How heartless the world can be.

I could see the tears in Kurt's eyes and felt my own slip over my eyelids to drain down my face onto the guitar.

_I've seen you crying You felt like it's hopeless I'll always do my best To make you see_

I stood closer to Kurt Now, and he stood up, sadness, hope, and love filling his face with emotion.

_Baby, you're not alone Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

I belted the song. Trying to convey all of the emotions I was too scared to say.

_Now I know it ain't easy But it ain't hard trying Every time I see you smiling And I feel you so close to me And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be Our love is all we need to make it through<br>_

_Kurt~_

_My Boyfriend is officially the most amazing person in the world. He wrote me this song, that conveys more than what it appears to say, it's the way he sang it to me, he just... I don't know... but I'm perfectly fine with staying this way  
><em>

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometime""es  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize  
><em>

I watched him sing his heart out. Emotions overflowing, happiness overpowering.

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

He set down the guitar and took my hands in his and sang the last chorus softly into my ear.

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_THANK YOU!_


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three Years Later-Kurt

It was late evening after a long day at school. Kurt unlocked the door to his and Blaine's apartment, tossing his keys onto the table; he flopped onto their tiny couch, beside his boyfriend; Who was lazily strumming on the guitar he'd refused to leave behind when they had moved to New York. Looking out over the city of lights he let his mind wander aimlessly, recalling the summer after he had met Blaine. As if he had red his mind, Blaine began to strum the chords to a song Kurt hadn't heard in three years. He smiled to himself, leaning down upon Blaine's shoulder as he began to sing.

_I've been alone..._

Blaine-

When he was done he gently placed the old guitar off to the side, turning to face Kurt, who had tears running down his beautiful face. Slowly he leaned in towards his boyfriend, and closing his eyes pressed their lips together, salty and gentle. Slowly they broke apart, looking into each other's eyes. "That was the best summer of my life."

He raised his eyebrow questioningly; it had been the summer that the two of them received many scars- emotionally and physically.

Kurt smiled lovingly as ever, before taking Blaine's hand. Blue eyes met golden, and even after all of these years a look went between them, like a bolt of electricity "That summer, was the very first time that I finally felt like I didn't have to hold myself together, like I had someone to confide in. Those bullies were just ignorant, but I had you; and I finally felt like I wasn't Alone"

* * *

><p>Well, there we go the final chapter! Please read my other stories and review, Thank you everyone for supporting me throughout this (my first) story<p> 


End file.
